Kira vs Zero : Light vs Lelouch
by Deth-The-Kid
Summary: After Ryuk and CC return to the shinigami realm from two seperate dimensions they share their stories and begin wonder, who would win? Light or Lelouch? Zero or Kira? They have decided to resurrect them and put them in Dimension 4 for the fated battle.
1. The Fated Battle Between Geniuses

**Chapter 1 – The Fated Battle Between Geniuses**

It was over. Light had lost. As Light ran down the sidewalk he bled profusely from the five gunshot wounds Matsuda had given him. _"It hurts so much." "Misa, where's Misa?" _he thought as he ran. Eventually the injured Light found a staircase to lie on and he closed his eyes for the last time.

*****

"_Everything is going as planned," _thought Lelouch the new ruler of the world as he passed the crowd of citizens upon his massive mobile throne. Lelouch looked at the rows of rebels he was about to execute. At least that is what the public thought. Lelouch acted surprised when he looked up ahead and saw the all recognizable masked figure of Zero blocking the road. Immediately the figure sprinted towards Lelouch leaping past his two massive Knightmare guards and his officer Jerimiah Gottwald. Lelouch put on a face of astonishment as the figure of Zero stabbed him through his torso. _"Everything has gone as planned, I have taken all of the world's hate and cast it upon myself and ended my life." _Zero, as it turns out was Suzaku, Lelouch's lifetime friend who helped him plan his own assassination only days earlier.

*****

Lelouch's and Light's souls went their separate ways, Light's soul going into limbo and Lelouch's soul traveling to the place where he was to find out whether he would be admitted to heaven or to hell. What is even more interesting about their deaths is that they occurred at the same moment in two neighboring dimensions.

*****

Ryuk arrived back in the shinigami realm to the surprise of some of his shinigami friends. "Hello everyone, it has been awhile."

"Hello Ryuk, how was your time in the human world?" said a shinigami.

"It was a lot of fun, humans can make great use of a simple notebook."

"Is that so? You're back so I assume you finished off the human who got ahold of the notebook."

"I have his name written down right here in my notebook," said Ryuk showing it to his friends. Ryuk proceeded to tell his friends about Kira and L and how Near had beaten Light in the end.

After Ryuk had finished telling his story C.C. entered the shinigami realm. She was immediately showered with attention from the shinigami previously listening to Ryuk.

"How was your time away C.C.?"

"Can I get you anything C.C.?"

"Tell us about your time in the alternate human world C.C."

C.C. was one of the few visually appealing shinigami and also a substitute shinigami. C.C., as one of the few possessors of the code, gained immortality and the ability to grant the power of geass to humans. Given to her by the substitute shinigami before her, she kept the code until she was ready to pass it on to the next in line.

The code gave C.C. immortality without the need to kill humans to stay alive. This however, came with a price. C.C. was one of the few shinigami to be able to be seen by humans and did not possess a death note or the shinigami eyes.

C.C. smiled at the shinigamis as they approached. The shinigami realm was one of few places that C.C. felt at home in. All of the shinigamis including Ryuk listened as C.C. told of her stories with Lelouch and the Black Knights.

"_Ah, it appears C.C. found as worthy a recipient for her geass as I found for my death note," _thought Ryuk.

This was the most excitement that had happened in the shinigami realm in ages. It wasn't long before Ryuk heard some shinigami discussing who would have won in a fight between Light and Lelouch.

"I think Light would have won," said the first shinigami, "After all, C.C. was keeping Lelouch alive and saved him from death multiple times while Ryuk simply stood back and observed."

"I disagree," said the second, "I believe Lelouch would have won because Light often got close to his intended victims before he killed them allowing Lelouch to cast his geass on him then."

Ryuk stepped into the conversation with his usual grin, "I believe that my boy would have taken care of Lelouch quite easily."

"Is that so?" Ryuk turned around to see C.C. standing behind him grinning, "Care to make a wager on that Ryuk?"

Ryuk looked at her, "Heh heh, that does sound interesting C.C. Except they are both dead and only the shinigami king has the authority to revive human souls. Even if we did get the shinigami king's permission we wouldn't have a suitable place for their battlefield."

"We could use Dimension 4," said C.C. with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose we could," said Ryuk.

Dimension 4 was a dimension much like the one Light lived in. However, in this dimension there was no L, there had never been a Kira, and the most noticeable thing about Dimension 4 was that not one of the humans that lived there had a soul. It was of literally no use to the shinigami as it didn't add any years to their lifespan when they killed the citizens with their death notes.

"The only thing we need is the shinigami king's permission to revive Light Yagami and Lelouch vi Brittania," Ryuk said looking up with a pondering look.

"I can get the shinigami king to give me anything," said C.C. giggling.

"Ah, well that settles that," said Ryuk, "Now you can see what Kira is capable of."

"You underestimate the power of Zero," said C.C.

Ryuk and C.C. stared at each other with rivalry in their eyes. Something big was about to begin.


	2. Discovery

**Chapter 2 – Discovery**

Light woke up in an apartment in Tokyo with a start. _"Where am I?"_ he thought franticly. "_Where is Near?" _Looking around Light realized that no one was to be found. However the death note on his nightstand caught his eye. _"It wasn't a dream, the death note does exist," _thought Light grabbing it and stuffing it into his jacket.

Light's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Ryuk. "Hello again Light," said Ryuk.

Light looked at Ryuk and then looking away he closed his eyes and smiled. "I don't suppose you can tell me what is going on, Ryuk. I should be dead right now."

Ryuk chuckled, "Actually Light, this is one situation where I am allowed to tell you what is going on."

"Oh really?" said Light looking at Ryuk, "Well then let's not withhold any details shall we?"

"Did you know that shinigami monitor humans in multiple dimensions Light?"

"Of course not Ryuk," said Light getting impatient.

"A fellow shinigami of mine granted a human from a different dimension a special power different from the death note."

Light listened while he poured himself some coffee.

"This other human set out to change the world just as you did. He succeeded in conquering the entire world using the special power given to him by the shinigami but his plan to give his world peace involved his own death."

"So we both ended up dying?" asked Light. Light had a feeling where this was going.

"Exactly, however, this other shinigami and I have started a wager regarding which of you will triumph over the other. To settle our bet we have brought both of you to this alternate dimension where you will battle to the death," said Ryuk, his grin suddenly seeming even more sinister.

"I see," said Light, "What is our motivation for even trying to kill each other?" he asked.

"The winner is granted life again back in their old dimension without their power."

"_A new chance at life," _thought Light. _"I could get married, have kids, and start a family leaving my name as Kira behind me."_

"Alright Ryuk," said Light, "I'll do it."

*****

Meanwhile Lelouch was getting the same speech from C.C. about the wager between her and Ryuk.

"Lelouch, I know you want to live in the peaceful world you created, this is your chance," said C.C.

"I'll definitely find this other human and destroy him," said Lelouch dressing in his Zero cape and mask.

"There is one thing Lelouch," C.C. said as Lelouch put on his Zero mask.

"What is it C.C.?"

"I can't help you at all this time around."

"I figured as much."

"Good luck Lelouch."

"Thank you C.C."

C.C. left to return to the shinigami realm at the same moment Ryuk left Light. The starting gun had been fired, _"Who would take the first step?"_ wondered both C.C. and Ryuk as they observed back in the shinigami realm.

*****

The answer to both of their questions came a few days later when Lelouch appeared on a worldwide broadcast.

"People of the world, I am Zero," Lelouch said in his trademark mask and cape. Zero appeared to be in the president of the United State's oval office. Zero continued his speech "I have consulted with your world leaders and have alerted them of a threat that is imminent."

"_He got to the government,"_ thought Light as he ate his breakfast while watching TV. Light watched intently as Zero continued his speech.

"I know there is a human out there with a deadly power and he will reveal himself soon. I know you're watching this, nameless opponent. I will find you, and kill you," said Zero as the announcement ended.

"_Hm, so this Zero is my opponent,"_ Light smiled. Light's smile turned into a subtle chuckle, the chuckle turned into an outburst of insane laughter. _"This Zero will be easier to beat then I thought. He doesn't think he can make a public appearance in a mask like that and then expect to completely disappear does he?"_

Just as Light expected an hour later a news update came on the TV.

"We have reports from our reporters that the Zero that just appeared on TV has been identified," exclaimed the news anchor. "We have sent reporters to follow him to his house when we caught him without his mask on." A video clip of Zero taking his mask off in his apartment came up on the screen.

"I've won Zero," said Light opening the notebook. _"You underestimate the power the press has. It wasn't you're fault I'm sure. I imagine the press in your dimension had less power and tricks to uncover information."_

"Zero has been identified as local student Kimimura Tota," the reporter said. Light quickly scrawled his name in the notebook. Light smiled as he looked down at his watch. 34… 35… 36… 37… 38… 39… 40! Light looked up at the television screen.

Poor Zero hadn't even known he was being video taped as he took off his mask. He clutched his heart and fell to the ground. The reporter and newsmen and women fell into hysteria but were interrupted with Zero's face coming on the TV again.

"Well well, that is an interesting power you have, nameless opponent of mine," said Zero.

Light's face dropped, he was immediately reminded of his first encounter with L.

He had been thrown off by the fact that it was the press that revealed Zero's face supposedly against his will, but he had effectively fallen for the same trick twice.

"It looks like you have the power to kill people without actually being present, quite formidable," said Zero. I have figured out multiple things from this experiment."

Light clutched his forehead and pounded his fist on the table. "Damn you Zero." Light knew what was coming.

"You need either a name or a face to kill someone, and you currently reside near Tokyo," said Zero with certainty. "You see," he explained, "I have organized for 250 different reporters to follow 250 different people dressed up as me and do 250 separate reports. Each report was played in a different area of the world and the one who died or exhibited some strange behavior would tell me where you lived."

This wasn't a complete loss. This last part had been different from L's version of the trick. L arranged for one body double to broadcast to different areas one at a time until he died.

Zero had successfully organized 250 different news stations and even gotten the American government involved on his side in the first couple days in this dimension. Something was not right.

"_Does Zero have the ability to control people?" _thought Light. _"He must,"_ concluded Light, _"How else could he have done so much in so little time?" "Zero," _thought Light, _"You might turn out to be a worthy opponent after all."_


	3. School

**Chapter 3 – School**

C.C. laughed and looked at Ryuk, "It looks like your boy fell into Lelouch's trap."

"Yes it looks that way," Ryuk said, not fazed at all. _"C.C. doesn't know what you're capable of, go ahead Light, and surprise this witch."_

It was the next day and Light was off to his third day of college. Light had no practical need for college because he assumed in a short time he would either be dead or back in his dimension. However, being a college student made Light appear like a normal young man. It was either go to college or get a job and being in college was a much more familiar terrain for Light.

Light took his place in the classroom when a new transfer student walked through the door. He was instantly fantasized about by all of the girls and envied by all of the boys. He carried himself in a proud demeanor.

The professor looked annoyed at the boy. "Who are you and why are you interrupting my class?" he said gruffly.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, I am the new transfer student from America," said Lelouch taking a seat next to Light.

The professor ignored the boy and continued teaching. Light looked at the mysterious boy that just walked through the door.

*****

Ryuk and C.C. were both enthralled by this new development. Ryuk's happiness outshone C.C.'s. _"This type of infiltration warfare is Light's specialty,"_ thought Ryuk, _"If Light finds out Lelouch is Zero then it will all be over."_ C.C. knew Lelouch was on thin ice as well.

*****

"Hello," said Lelouch, smiling at the new boy, "My name is Light Yagami."

"Pleased to meet you Light, I am Lelouch Lamperouge."

"_If I am to appear normal I should have a decent amount of friends in this dimension,"_ thought both Lelouch and Light simultaneously.

Just then the professor announced that it was time for a pop quiz to see what the students knew. "This quiz covers everything that we will be learning in this class this year. I don't expect anyone to ace it. It will simply tell me where both of you are regarding common knowledge of advanced Physics."

The tests were handed out, both Lelouch and Light found it incredibly easy. Lelouch was surprised when Light finished just thirty seconds before him. But was confident in his score.

*****

The next day the professor handed back the tests. "I nearly couldn't believe it while grading papers last night," he addressed the students. "Not only did we have two A's but both of them were perfect scores."

Light and Lelouch were shocked, _"Was it possible there was someone smarter then them?"_

"Light Yagami and Lelouch Lamperouge," the professor said as he handed back both of their tests. The rest of you should look up to them.

Both of them looked rather uncaring and bored,_ "100% as expected," _thought Light. _"Just who is this Lelouch kid?"_

*****

Light went on the computer the minute he arrived at home to try to find out what he could about Zero. He discovered nothing, as usual; this Zero ran a pretty tight operation. However Light did discover a bit of fun information. It appears websites had already begun dubbing Zero's mystery opponent with the name "Kira."

"_That name brings back memories,"_ thought Light as he switched off his computer. As he fell into bed he thought about what he could do to find out Zero's identity. _"Brilliant," _thought Light as he fell asleep. Kira had formulated a plan.


	4. One Giant Leap For?

**Chapter 4 – One Giant Leap For?**

Light knew exactly what to do next. The only thing that needed to happen was for Zero to make another public speech. Seeing as Zero was attempting to become a public ally Light figured that he would definitely make another public announcement soon, and when he did, Light would be ready.

Light and Lelouch continued attending college together unbeknownst to both of them that they were attending class with their enemy.

*****

Zero walked up to the National Diet Building in Tokyo. _"A fine place for my next announcement," _thought Lelouch. _"Things are going smoothly, I have the President of America, the Secretary of Defense, and the entire Congress under the control of my geass._ _My army and the American army are one and the same."_

"_However," _he thought, _"I have discovered that Kira is in Japan, things will be simpler if I come to Japan and take control of things here."_

As Zero approached the National Diet Building armed guards stopped him. "Halt!" said the guards as he approached.

Zero stopped and let the guards approach him. Zero did not flinch, as he simply remained looking straightforward. "Where do you think you're going?" one of the guards asked him sticking his gun at Zero.

"Wait, I recognize you," said the other guard, "You're that one Zilch guy."

"It's Zero," said Lelouch correcting him. Lelouch wasted no time in casting his geass on both of them. "Lelouch vi Brittania commands you to obey Zero's every word."

Zero was allowed to pass after the weak minded guards fell to the power of Zero's geass. It wasn't long until Zero reached the room where Japan's leaders were all sitting around a large wooden table.

"Hello gentlemen, you can call me Zero."

Everyone in the room stood up with the entrance of this unwelcome stranger.

"We know who you are Zero, we all watch television," said one of the congressmen.

"Then I suppose you know why I'm here," said Zero. "I am requesting the complete cooperation of the entire Japanese army and law force. I also will also require access to any of Japan's historical records.

Another congressman scoffed, "You believe you're in any position to demand things like that? No one knows who you are, we aren't going to be as stupid as the Americans by taking sides with someone who won't even show us his face or any explanation on how you knew Kira would come."

"_I figured as much,"_ thought Lelouch as the small opening in his mask slid open. "Lelouch vi Brittania commands you to obey my every word without fail," Lelouch said casting his geass on every one of the leaders of Japan.

"We hear and we obey, Lord Zero," said every congressman and leader in unison.

"Good, I would first like to make a nationwide broadcast," said Zero.

In a matter of minutes the congress room was transformed into a makeshift studio and Zero was broadcasting to every television on every channel.

"Hello Japan, I am Zero," said the masked Lelouch to the camera. "I have just spoken to your nation's leaders regarding the threat that is Kira. They have agreed to aid me in my plight to eradicate this threat. I am here with Japan's president Sosuke Miyako where he will sign an act that will name me the commander of Japan's entire army and law force."

Sosuke Miyako appeared on the television with the document. After reading the document the president took a pen from one of his bodyguards and signed it under the influence of the geass.

All around Japan people were in awe at what was happening, their president had given complete control of Japan's power to someone who wouldn't even show his face. Everyone was surprised except for Light Yagami. _"This simply backs up my theory about Zero's power to control people," _he thought.

The president handed the paper back to Zero and the pen to his bodyguard. "Thank you Mr. Miyako," said Zero taking the signed paper. "With this I control every force of Japan, Kira!" Zero said lifting the paper above his head.

Immediately the president, much to Zero's surprised leapt at him. It was only a matter of seconds until the President had ripped off Zero's mask. Zero's purple eyes grew wide as he stared at the unblinking eye of the camera, the eye of Kira.

*****

Miles away, Light Yagami stared at the television. _"Lelouch?"_ he thought. _"Lelouch is Zero?" _Light threw back his head and let out a gigantic laugh. _"I've won Lelouch Lamperouge." _

*****

The broadcast was cut off and Lelouch quickly covered his face and ordered the other congressmen to retrieve his mask, which he put on quickly. _"Damn that president," _thought Lelouch, _"I may have just lost if Kira only needs a face to kill." _

Zero walked over to the president and grabbed him by the collar, "Why did you betray me?" he yelled as he shook the president.

The president looked as shocked as Zero did, but before he could answer him the president died of a heart attack.

Lelouch dropped the body to the ground and rose, _"Well Kira, it seems that you know who I am, but I have learned that you can control your victims before they die." _

*****

Back in Light's apartment Light glanced down at his notebook. The page read, "Sosuke Miyako, rips off Zero's mask so that the camera can clearly see his face then dies of a heart attack 30 seconds later."

Below that, Light had written the name "Lelouch Lamperouge." "Damn him," yelled Light pounding his fist on the table. Lelouch Lamperouge is a false name.

Light knew this because Ryuk hadn't come to congratulate him for winning or at least transported him to his own dimension.

*****

Ryuk smiled at C.C. back in the shinigami realm, "It looks like Light has taken the lead C.C."

"I wouldn't count Lelouch out just yet," said C.C. looking down on Dimension 4.

The battle had caught the interest of many shinigami who had been captivated by both of the geniuses and were now watching Dimension 4 with C.C. and Ryuk. Bets had already been placed by many shinigami. However, Ryuk and C.C. were only interested in their wager.


	5. Insight

**Chapter 5 – Insight **

Light wasn't surprised when Lelouch didn't arrive at school the next day. He was the talk of the class. "I can't believe I was attending class with Zero," Light heard a fellow classmate tell his friend.

"Today we will be beginning a group assignment class," the professor announced. The class stopped talking and listened, group assignments were not common in college. "I have already chosen the groups of two you will be in," he said much to the disappointment of most of the class.

Light wasn't surprised when he was paired with Lelouch. He had actually written his professor's name in the death note ahead of time and made him assign these groups. The poor professor would die 24 days later from suicide.

"_This will be my ticket to get closer to Lelouch and find out all about his power," _thought Light. _"However, he probably went to college for the same reason I did. To blend in, and now that his cover is blown there is no reason to keep attending."_

Light smiled, _"Of course there is no reason, Kira knows that, but Light doesn't."_

*****

Light arrived at Lelouch's apartment with the textbooks they would need to complete the assignment. "Hello Lelouch," said Light with a big smile on his face. Light immediately noticed the two, armed guards that were also in the room with Lelouch who got up to check this new guest.

"_Lelouch is taking all the precautions necessary to assure Kira doesn't simply come to his apartment with a gun,"_ Light thought.

"Light, what are you doing here?" said Lelouch rather surprised.

"Well, we have been assigned a project together in school," explained Light, setting the textbooks on the table.

"Oh really?" said Lelouch waving off the armed guards.

"Yes, we are designing a catapult that is as accurate as possible," said Light shuffling through some rough designs, "But the catch is that the group who can make their catapult go the farthest wins."

Lelouch looked down seriously on Light. _"Does he actually expect Zero, leader of Japan, to help him with his class assignment or does he simply not own a television and is more oblivious then I thought?"_

At that moment a man with a pistol kicked the door down from the outside. The guards immediately jumped up and fired all of the ammunition from their pistols into the man's chest. Light at this point ran past the guards and into the kitchen to hide under the table.

The man with the gun fell to the ground, but got up and aimed his pistol at Lelouch. _"A Kevlar vest!" _thought Lelouch.

"Die Zero!" the man yelled as he took aim at Lelouch's head.

Under the kitchen table Light couldn't help but let out a sinister smile.

"Kill yourself!" ordered Lelouch quickly wrenching a contact from his eye revealing his geass.

The criminal took the gun and aimed it at his head blowing grey matter all over the apartment carpet.

Lelouch walked over to his two guards, "I order you to forget everything about me ordering the intruder to shoot himself."

Light walked out of the kitchen looking shocked, "Wha- what happened?"

"My guards shot the intruder in the head. Please forgive me for the mess," said Lelouch looking at the dead body.

"I think I'll try to complete this assignment by myself," said Light grabbing his textbooks.

"Yes, I think that would be best," said Lelouch watching Light leave his apartment.

*****

As Light got back into his car he smiled. _"Everything went perfectly,"_ he thought as he took the camera out of one of his textbooks. Light had cut a hole inside one of his textbooks just large enough to fit a mini-camera into.

"I will now find out how you make people do what you say Zero. Kira is justice, and justice will prevail."

Light touched the death note he kept in the glove compartment of his car. Inside was written the burglar's name and that he would follow Light to Lelouch's apartment and kick down the door two minutes after Light entered. The burglar was made to be wearing a Kevlar vest and he would say "Die Zero" and hold his gun pointing at Lelouch. He would die ten seconds later from Lelouch's power or a heart attack if Lelouch chose not to use his power.

However, Lelouch chose to use his geass, which allowed Light to study the video at home, safe in his apartment.

*****

C.C. looked down on Dimension 4, nervous for the first time. Ryuk laughed as he watched C.C.'s bite her nails, a nervous habit of hers. Lelouch was certainly the underdog at the moment in this battle.

"I told you your Lelouch couldn't compete in the kind of warfare Light went through in his dimension," said Ryuk to C.C. "Hold your tongue Ryuk," C.C. snapped, "The battle isn't over yet."

*****

Lelouch was tired of lying low, _"It's time for me to make a move. Simply knowing what Kira's power is isn't enough for me to do anything."_ Lelouch was feeling as if his geass was worthless for this type of war. _"There is about only one thing I can do."_

*****

Light opened the newspaper the next morning and was surprised to see the headline. "Zero is offering 50,000,000 yen to whoever can give him any information on Kira."

"_This is bad,"_ thought Light, _"Now there will be other people besides Zero attempting to find me."_

"_But,"_ thought Light, _"I could use this to my advantage. Yes, that is what I'll do."_


	6. Mistake

**Chapter 6 – Mistake**

"_I wonder,"_ thought Light, _"Can Lelouch use his power on others more then once?" _Light opened a webpage, which contained the names and faces of all the Japanese congressmen. _"The results of my test should be in the news in a matter of days."_

*****

Lelouch was going to the National Diet Building now instead of to college so he could work on running Japan. All of the congressmen were present today except for one. Mitaroshi Kazuma had been unlucky enough for Kira to choose him as his puppet.

Lelouch had already begun to discuss an act that would tighten Internet curfew and ban all sites that spoke against Zero or the government when a masked Mitaroshi Kazuma burst into the room with a magnum.

Lelouch quickly removed his contacts, _"I don't know who this other assassin is but he will meet the same end as his predecessor." _

"Lelouch vi Brittania orders you to kill yourself," Lelouch said to the masked assassin right after the assassin shot inches to the left of Lelouch's head. At that instant after Lelouch finished speaking the assassin turned and ran.

"_Impossible," _thought Lelouch, _"Have I already used my geass on this person?" _

Kazuma found the bathroom that Light had selected and entered the nearest stall. At that moment a janitor dressed exactly like Kazuma, wearing the same mask and assassin attire exited the stall next to him and leapt out of the bathroom window and fell 3 stories to his death.

Lelouch stepped out of the building and examined the body of the dead janitor. _"I don't believe I have used my geass on this janitor," _thought Lelouch, _"Does this mean Kira's power can override mine?"_

Inside the stall Kazuma changed into his business suit and took his place in his seat in congress. Kazuma had been sentenced to die of a heart attack 24 days later along with the rest of congress.

*****

Light looked through the obituaries in the paper. _"The janitor died, but not the congressman. This proves my theory, Lelouch can only use his power only once per person."_

Light's hand drifted over the open death note. On it was written the following:

"Mitaroshi Kazuma enters the National Diet Building in his suit carrying a briefcase with two identical masks, a magnum, and two identical outfits. He enters the bathroom on the 3rd floor closest to the congress room at 8:00 pm and goes into a stall and changes into one of the outfits and puts on a mask. Kazuma takes the gun and at 12:00 pm he enters the congress room taking aim at Zero. He takes one shot but it misses. After Zero orders him to kill himself Kazuma returns as fast as he can to the same restroom. Kazuma enters the stall, drops the gun on the floor, and changes back into his suit. After putting the outfit and mask back into his briefcase and waiting for one hour he returns to his place in the congress room. He dies 24 days later of a heart attack."

Below that was written the janitor's death.

"Mikazi Inari enters the bathroom closest to the congress room on the 3rd floor at 11:00 pm. He retrieves an outfit and a mask from a briefcase in the bathroom. He enters a different stall and puts them on and waits patiently until a man with a gun enters the bathroom stall next to him. When the man drops the gun Inari picks up the gun and exits the stall leaping from the 3rd story window. Mikazi Inari dies from injuries acquired from falling."

"_I knew that if for some reason Mitaroshi Kazuma died, then Lelouch's power can work on someone more then once," _Light thought as he smiled. _"This little weakness proves very interesting, Zero."_

*****

The next day in Light's apartment he got prepared for his final plan to kill Zero. Light ripped a piece of the death note out and begun to take notes about his catapult project on them. After he was finished he put the paper with the rest of his notes.

Light took the death note and hid it in a secret compartment he had made in the roof of his closet. After the compartment had been sealed he went and sat on his couch and started the mini recorder taped to the inside of his jacket, "I forfeit ownership of the death note," he said out loud. Immediately all memories of him owning the death note disappeared. The Light that had been helping L track down the 3rd Kira had returned.

Light was ready for school after breakfast and headed off to campus, only to be stopped by his friend Lelouch outside his apartment building.

"Oh, hi Lelouch," said Light smiling at his friend, "How are you today?"

Lelouch wasted no time in telling Light, "Light, please tell me everything you know about Kira."

Light smiled and told him, "Of course Lelouch, Kira kills with a weapon called a death note, it is a notebook and whoever's name is written in it will die. Whoever touches the notebook can see the notebook's original owner, a shinigami. Currently, the person who owns the notebook is a member of the Yotsuba Company in Japan named Kyosuke Higuchi."

Lelouch was dumbfounded, _"Could Light be lying? How could a simple student find all this out by himself? It wasn't possible, was it? I need to confirm he isn't lying, I need to use the geass on him"_

Lelouch took his contacts off, "Lelouch vi Brittania orders you to tell him everything you know about Kira and the way he kills people."

Light simply repeated what he had said earlier.

"_This is incredible,"_ said Lelouch, _"I've won! Whoever sent me that anonymous letter about Light knowing information on Kira was right."_

(Light had been the one to send Lelouch the anonymous letter the day before he forfeited ownership of the death note.)

"Thank you Light," said Lelouch bowing to Light.

"Hey, no problem Lelouch," replied Light, "That's what friends are for."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go find this Higuchi from Yotsuba you were talking about."

"Alright, I'm going to class, then I'll be working on our catapult project after school," said Light, waving goodbye to Lelouch.

"_I wonder why he's so obsessed with Kira?" _thought Light, _"Hope that kid isn't getting into any trouble."_

*****

Hours had passed and Lelouch had run every search possible for a Kyosuke Higuchi and a Yotsuba Company. Nothing turned up. _"This is impossible, I used my geass so this must be the truth,"_ Lelouch sunk in his chair. _"Higuchi never existed, at least in this dimension."_

Lelouch instantly stood up realizing something, _"He never existed in this dimension, but he existed in another dimension. The only person who would know someone from another dimension would be Kira. Light is Kira." _Those very words sent shivers down Lelouch. _"He must have found some way to brainwash himself."_

Lelouch got on the phone with the police department. "This is Zero, I would like Light Yagami arrested this minute, you can find him at the Tokyo Kogei Tanki University."

"_If he is Kira and I kill him then I win. If he isn't Kira and I kill him I can escape all charges without a problem. I control Japan."_


	7. Defeat

**Chapter 7 – Defeat**

Ryuk and C.C. were on the edges of their seats. "This battle has developed well," said C.C. turning to Ryuk.

"Yea, I agree," said Ryuk, not turning away from watching Dimension 4.

*****

The police were currently traveling towards Tokyo Kogei Tanki University with the orders to arrest Light Yagami and confiscate all of his possessions. However, Light was not at the university. Light had walked home to get the notes he'd taken for his project.

It just so happened that they had a substitute teacher today. The substitute couldn't do much except to tell them to quietly continue the project they had been working on.

In reality Light had written the professor's wife's name in the death note before he had forfeited ownership. He had made her commit suicide the day before he lost his memories.

"_Of course the professor wouldn't go to work the day after his wife died. The substitute can't do much except make sure the students don't get out of hand. I'll most likely want to work on my project," _thought Light, the day before he forfeited the death note.

*****

The police arrived in Light's classroom with their guns drawn, "Where is Light Yagami?" said one of the policemen.

"He went home to get notes for his project," said the rather surprised substitute.

Half of the policemen stayed at the college to wait for Light and half of them got back into their police cars intending to arrest Light at home.

*****

Light arrived at his apartment and turned on the light. He looked around and saw his notes in a stack on his kitchen table. Light walked over to the papers and grabbed them instantly regaining the memories he had lost.

Light dropped to his knees, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he let out an unearthly yell the likes of which had never been heard in this dimension. After the unpleasant experience, Light arose smiling, "I've won."

Quickly, Light took the tape recorder he left in his jacket. Just in case Lelouch reveiled something. He rewinded it to the time when Lelouch cast his geass on him. Clear as a bell Light heard, "Lelouch vi Brittania commands you..."

Light's eyes grew, _"His name, the idiot really revealed his name."_

Light quickly grabbed a pen and put it to the paper he had used to regain his memories. Light began to write, "L-E-L-O-U-C-H V-I B-R-"

Light was suddenly stopped by a voice from behind, "I now have no doubt in my mind that you are Kira."

Light's eyes opened widely and he turned around to see the mask and figure of Zero with a gun to his back. "Hello Light, or should I say Kira?"

The police pulled up to Light's apartment building at this moment and Light looked out the window with a look of terror in his eyes. _"Damn you Zero, this is impossible! I will not lose again!"_

A calm look came over Light's face and he began laughing. "Tell me Zero, will you be happy back in your dimension as a normal civilian?"

"_What is Light talking about?"_ thought Lelouch with his finger still on the trigger.

"We both know the rules of this fight Lelouch, the prize is to return to our dimension without our current power, but what if you could return to your dimension with my power?" Light moved his head up and looked at Zero right in his eyes smiling. "Do you want the death note Lelouch?"

Lelouch winced behind his mask, _"Shit, he's presented an offer that is too enticing for me to refuse,"_

*****

Back in the shinigami realm C.C. was screaming at Lelouch to kill Light. Ryuk was simply watching, laughing. _"Light, you are the most manipulative human I have ever had the pleasure to meet."_

*****

Lelouch lifted the gun and aimed it at Light's head, "Alright, show me where the death note is, but if you even make one quick movement, I will kill you."

Light walked over to his bedroom and opened a drawer with Lelouch still behind him. Light lifted the false bottom out of the drawer and presented Lelouch with the death note. "I would read the rules of it before you use it, Lelouch," said Light as Lelouch snatched his death note.

At this moment the police had finally found Light's apartment and burst in through the front door. Two police came in and placed Light in custody, handcuffing his hands together in front of him. "Light Yagami, you are under arrest."

Zero touched the death note with his gloved hands, "I've won Light Yagami."

Light was placed in the police car and driven to the police station as is done for every routine arrest.

Lelouch hardly cared, he had the death note, Lelouch could kill Light any second he wanted to. After Lelouch carefully read each of the instructions in the death note he turned to the first blank page.

"Goodbye Kira," he said as he wrote "Light Yagami" clearly in the death note.

Lelouch held the death note close to him and closed his eyes. _"Kallen… Suzaku… Nunnally… I'm coming home."_

Lelouch counted in his head, _"36… 37… 38… 39… 40…"_

Suddenly Lelouch opened his eyes wide. A searing pain hit his chest like a truck. _"What's wrong? I followed the instructions exactly"_ he thought as he dropped to his knees grabbing his chest. The images of all of his friends began to fade from his vision. He wasn't going home again. "K-Kira…" he said and fell down, closing his eyes for the last time.

*****

(40 seconds earlier)

In the back of the police car Light smiled down at his open wristwatch. _"This time, I've really won Lelouch."_ Light took one last look at the piece of paper that had been hidden in his wristwatch. On it was "Lelouch vi Brittania" scrawled out in Light's blood.

Light smiled, _"In 30 more seconds Lelouch would be dead. No doubt he's planning on writing my name in that fake death note."_

This was the very reason Light had made that fake death note and hidden it in a separate place then the original.

"_36… 37… 38… 39… 40…" _Light smiled, _"Goodbye Zero…"_ as Light looked up from his watch he noticed both of the policemen looking back at him with red eyes.

"_Could Lelouch have used his power on these two policemen?" _thought Light with realization in his eyes.

The policeman sitting in the passenger seat lifted his pistol up and aimed at Light's head. _"Damn you Zero," _said Light grinding his teeth. The policeman pulled the trigger as Lelouch had ordered him to, killing Light in his seat.

*****

Back in the shinigami realm the tension was high. Both of the contenders died at the exact same moment. Shinigami who had placed bets were arguing over who actually won, but both Ryuk and C.C. knew that neither of them had achieved victory.

It had been a good show, but they both failed in killing the other and getting away with it. Ryuk turned to C.C. and stretched out his hand, "Good match C.C."

C.C. took Ryuk's hand with her own and shook it in a symbol of friendship. "They both did very well," said C.C. accepting the outcome of the fight.

"I suppose this means that I won't get to know your real name," said Ryuk.

"Light didn't beat Lelouch, so why would I tell you my real name?" said C.C. looking sarcastically at Ryuk. The shinigami eyes didn't work on other shinigami or substitute shinigami.

Ryuk had been curious about C.C.'s name ever since he learned that killing her with the death note would give him her eternal life.

C.C. knew what Ryuk was planning to do with her name if she had lost, but didn't care much; she had lived long enough already.

They had agreed that if Lelouch had lost then Ryuk would get to learn C.C.'s real name, but if Light had lost then Ryuk would have to forfeit his death note and shinigami eyes to C.C. making her the most powerful shinigami, possessing the code, the eyes, a death note, and the power to grant geass.

However, it was a tie. Life continued as normal for C.C. and Ryuk and it wasn't long before Dimension 4 forgot about the battle between Zero and Kira.


End file.
